Don't Worry, I'll Be There
by slytherinprincessofdarkness
Summary: Ginny befriended Slytherins at Hogwarts, even started dating one. Now, a few year later, everything becomes known to her family and his. How will they react? Which one will except with open arms? Which one will leave their child with the crows?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It couldn't be. She just couldn't be. Pregnant. She was only twenty. Not only that, but the father was the sworn enemy of her brother. Not only that, but his family was the sworn enemy to her family. Shaking her head, she looked down at the tip of her wand again. A green plus sign starred back up at her. It was just so unholy. She hated that colour now. She had been so desperately hoping for the red minus sign. Sighing, she got up and walked in to the adjoining bathroom. She looked into the mirror at her reflection. Her long red hair was set in ringlets that fell gracefully down her back. Her hazel eyes glistened with the un shed tears that she was trying so hard to keep in their place. After splashing warm water on her face, she went out into her living room that she shared with her two best guy friends. She sat down at the kitchen table and summoned a glass of cold water. It wasn't long before she found herself absorbed into the Daily Prophet. She was shaken from her reading with the sound of someone apparating into the living room. When she looked up, she saw herself staring into the face of not only one of her best friends, but of her boyfriend as well. With her eyes fixated on her boyfriend, she gulped before standing and placing her glass in the sink without acknowledging them in the slightest.

"Hey Gin." Blaise said as he walked to the fridge to get himself a butterbeer

"Hello Blaise" she said as she waved her wand so the sink full of dishes would start doing themselves

"Hello to you too babe" Draco said as he plopped himself down on the couch

"Hello Draco" she said going over to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Oi! Gin, do you have that medical spell book Daphne let you borrow?" asked Blaise "I am seeing her tonight and she needs it back"

"Yeah Blaise, it is on my bed" Ginny said "Just go right in and get it"

"Okay. I will do after my shower" he said as he left Draco and Ginny in the living room

After a moment, Draco grabbed Ginny and pulled her onto his lap, where she quickly cuddled up and let her tears silently fall. It took Draco a moment to realize that something was wrong. When he felt his shirt started to feel wet, he pulled her away to look at her. Seeing her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks stained with tears, he immediately got worried.

"Ginny love, what is wrong?" asked Draco wiping her tears away with his thumbs

"Oh Dray. It's ruined." Ginny said standing up to start pacing the living room before she could stop herself

"What is?" he asked

"This!" she exclaimed gesturing towards the two of them

"How is it ruined?" asked Draco

"It just is" she said

"Are you ending it?" he asked

"No." she said crying at the thought

"I see... Am I ending it?" he asked

"I hope not" she said

"Well Ginny, what is it if it isn't that?" he asked

"I screwed up!" she yelled

"How did you screw up Ginny?" he asked suddenly getting very scared

"I just did, alright" she said letting more tears cascade down her face

"Did you cheat?" he asked seriously

"NO!" she said seriously "The charm I put on myself with your wand would have come into affect if I did"

"What charm?" he asked curiously

"Draco" she said in a warning voice

"Sorry... What is it Ginny?" he asked even more seriously then before

"Oh Draco. I'm pregnant" she said

Silence was followed by what she said. Draco sat there on the couch, staring straight ahead with an un readable expression set on his face. Without warning, he snapped his head towards Ginny.

"Your pregnant?" asked Draco pointing towards her stomach

"Yes" she said nodding as she came to stand in front of him

"As in you are going to be having a baby?" he asked

"Yes" she said nodding her head again

"We are going to be parents?" asked Draco as he stood, causing her to back away in fear

"Yes" she replied again with uncertainty

"As in... We are created a new life?" he asked

"Yes" she replied gulping and backing away from him again

He was silent again before his face went from expressionless to grinning like a fool. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she being pulled into a big bear hug. He spun her around and laughed cheerfully. When he put her back down on her feet he pulled her as close as she could get to him without hurting the baby and kissed her as passionately as he could without hurting her. When they parted, she just looked at him with wide eyes and slowly sat back down delicately touching her lips.

"Ginny?" he asked standing in front of her looking alarmed "What's the matter?"

"Your happy" she said in bewilderment looking up at him

"I'm not happy Ginny, I'm exhilarated with happiness" he laughed before getting serious when an unwanted thought entered his mind "Aren't you?"

"To be honest, I don't know." she said "I mean... I love you, hell, I'm in love with you and I love the idea of having a family with you."

"But...?" he asked

"But what?" she asked back in return

"Then what is the problem?" he asked crouching down in front of her

"Our families." she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"They don't even know we are a couple. My dad and brothers nearly died when I said I was going to be moving in with Blaise and Theodore. I hate to see what they will be like when they find out I have not only been dating you for two years, but that I am expecting your child as well. A child who could, most possibly be an heir to the Malfoy name and fortune" she said "That is just my family, yours hates mine, and vise versa. Our fathers are sworn enemies. You and my brother are sworn enemies. Neither of those two are going to be excepting of this. Neither will anyone else in my family"

"Yeah" he said quietly as what she said wiped the grin off his face as he sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her into his arms "But be that as it may, once my family sees that I am happy, then they will except it. Your family will in due time Gin"

"Are you sure?" she asked crawling back into his lap

"No..." he said smirking "I was just sort of hoping you were going to agree"

"Well, it won't be so bad if your parents except it" she said laughing

"Parents? I said family" he said

"Right. Who are they?" she asked summoning a piece of parchment, ink and quill

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow as she opened the ink bottle and dipped the quill in it

"I want to impress them" she said shrugging getting the quill ready to write whatever he said

"Oh... Okay. Well... there are my parents, Narcissa and Lucius. I have a younger sister, Josephine, who as you know goes to Beauxbatons. My mother just recently got into contact with her older sister Andromeda, she is the mother of Nymphadora Tonks, whom my family is also in contact with. My father's sister, my Aunt Louisa and her husband Otto. They have a son and a daughter. Francis and Anastasia. They go to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons respectively." he said

"Not a big family" she said

"Malfoy's and Black's don't reproduce like the Weasley's" he said

"True." she said putting the ink and quill away

"Now, when shall we tell our families?" he asked

"Soon. From my calculations I am about four months pregnant" she said "But if what you say is true, I think we should tell your family first"

"Granted, then we have them to lean on if your family rages more so then needed, which I can say from knowing Ron, that it will be happening" Draco said nodding his head in agreement "Go get ready and we will go right over to the manor"

A few minutes later she returned to the living room dressed in a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a amethyst purple long sleeved v necked satin like fabric shirt. Over top she was wearing a black trench style coat that came down to her mid thigh. Her black heeled boots gave her an extra two inches. She had charmed her hair to go from its messy ponytail to a mane of subtle curls. She had chosen to wear her make up in neutral tones that were slightly darker for a bold effect. As she walked up to Draco who had his mouth hanging slightly open, she was putting in her platinum hoop earrings that he had given her the month before. She raised an eyebrow at him in question as she pulled out her lip gloss and applied it to her lips. Summoning her purse, she looked at Draco and smirked at his expression.

"Close your mouth Draco. We don't want your tongue to roll out onto the floor now do we." she said swinging her purse over her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

It took all of Draco's strength to shake him out of his daydream and get back to the real world. He stood and offered her his arm and apparated them to the front gates of the manor once she had linked with his arm. Once in the front gates, it was her turn to be amazed at the sight before her. She looked from Draco to the opposing manor house standing on the hill in front of her. Gulping, she started to walk forward, pulling Draco behind her.

"Your eager" he smirked

"I had a moment of bravery, so I took it" she said slowing her pace "But now I am scared again"

"What are you scared of?" he asked

"What your parents will do" she said

"Gin. You have nothing to fear." he said stopping and coming to stand in front of her

"How so?" she asked looking up at him

"For one, you are a pure blood. For two, contrary to what people believe my family is more excepting and loving then what we let on. Once they see that I am happy they will except you with opening arms and hearts. For three, I taught you the etiquette and manners of nobility for times like this, just like you asked, and it comes naturally to you. You will be fine" he said pulling her close and kissing her forehead

"Yeah..." she mumbled quietly

The rest of the walk up was a quiet affair. Both of them were so lost in their own thoughts, that they were not aware that they had entered the main lobby until a house elf appeared. After the elf had taken their coats, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and slowly lead her to the family parlour. When they had reached the mahogany door that lead to the family parlour, Draco stopped, and kissed Ginny with such passion that she was sure he was going to apparate them to his bedroom.

"You wait here love" he said pulling away and fixing his appearance "I'll come and get you once I have talked to them"

After he had opened the door and entered the parlour, she pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"Draco darling" greeted a women Ginny had never heard before "How are you?"

"I'm well mother" he responded

"Draco son" greeted his father

"Father" he said "Uncle Otto. Aunt Louisa"

"Hello Draco my boy" greeted another man she assumed was his Uncle Otto "How has life been treating you?"

"Very wonderfully in fact" he said and Ginny could hear the grin in his word

"How so?" asked the other women who Ginny assumed was his Aunt Louisa

"Well I think you should all be sitting for what I am about to tell you all" he said "And we will need some tea as well"

After a few seconds, Ginny heard the rustling of feet as everyone sat down. Sighing, she sank down so that she was crouching at the door.

"What is it son?" asked Lucius

"Well Father, I have some news that is quite joyful to me" he said "As you all know I have been dating a girl that I am in love with for the past two years. Today I went to go see her at her flat and she told me some news that is brilliant. She is expecting my child"

Silence was met for moments before his mother spoke up.

"Well... When do we get to meet her?" she asked

"She is standing right outside the door waiting none to patiently and calmly to meet you, I wasn't aware that there would be more then just mother and father here, so if she glares at me upon entry, I deserve it in a sense. I'll go and get her now if you'd all like?" Draco said joyfully before switching his tone to warning "But Father, please be civil and make no remarks on her family"

"Have no fear son, as long as she isn't a muggle born, I will except her no matter what" Lucius said

When Ginny heard footsteps nearing the door she was pressed up against, she quickly stood up and came to stand in front of a family portrait of a young Draco with his family.

"Love, are you ready?" he asked

"Quite" she said smiling a genuine smile before pointing to a picture of a younger Draco riding a broom stick "How old are you there?"

"Ten. I just received my first broom stick." he said before offering his arm to her "Come along"

When they entered, the four occupants were speechless. Never in there wildest dreams did they imagine Draco bringing in a red haired girl. Clearing his throat, Draco introduced the girl to the four other occupants of the room.

"Ginny, this is my mother Narcissa, my father Lucius" he said gesturing to the each of them as Ginny gave them a nod of her head in greeting before turning to his aunt and uncle "This is my fathers younger sister Louisa and her husband Otto. This is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" Ginny responded with more confidence then she felt as Draco left her side and went to get her a chair

"The feeling is mutual Ginny" replied Lucius first, shocking Ginny speechless

"Thank you Sir," she said as she gracefully sat in the chair offered her and slid one leg behind the other so they were crossed at the ankles and folding her hands together on her lap

"So tell me Ginny." Narcissa said shaking her head out of the shock that had taken over "How did you meet my son?"

"Through Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott" Ginny replied smiling "They were terribly dreadful at Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. I was asked by Professor Snape that I tutor them for their NEWTS as I was in their classes. A few months after, they brought Draco claiming he needed help as well and we hit it off right away"

"That is nearly four years ago" expressed Louisa "Draco said you had only been dating for two years"

"We have. Although the chemistry was there and the feelings, we didn't act on them until I was out of school, which was three years ago. We were going to become a couple then, but Draco got offered that year apprenticeship at the German Ministry of Magic. He only came back two years ago" Ginny explained as Draco reached over from his seat and put a loving hand on her knee

"So you two have been together since he has come back?" asked Narcissa

"Since the day mother" Draco said smiling

"And... you felt no need to inform us?" asked his aunt

"I was waiting until Ginny was ready. I haven't met her family" Draco said

"They don't even know I am dating him either. There are only suspicions that I am seeing someone" Ginny responded

"Well, this will be a shock for them" laughed Lucius

"Most definatly" laughed Ginny

"My dear, how far along are you in your pregnancy?" asked Narcissa

"My calculations say four months" Ginny responded

"Merlin. We don't have much time" Narcissa exclaimed

"For what?" asked Ginny confused looking at Draco and Lucius for help. Instead she heard them groan and sneer

"Well we have to fix up the nursery here and the nursery at whatever family house you choose. We also have to plan the baby shower. We have to get you set up with a mid witch who will be delivering the baby. You both have to think of names. Me and Louisa will take you shopping Ginny to get you furniture for the baby and what ever else you may need." Narcissa said ticking off the things on her fingers as she listed them and ignoring her husband and son "Of course we will include your mother in the shopping and planning. You should probably go there now and tell them so we can start right away. Come back whenever you like Ginny. You will always be welcome here"

After Ginny and Draco said their goodbyes, and with promises that they would return as soon as possible, Ginny apparated them away to the burrow, but not before Narcissa's last comment.

"Me. A grandmother. Oh, I am just so delighted. Aren't you Lucius? You were so good with Draco when he was a baby. I can't can't wait to have the sound of little feet in the manor again"

When they landed on the gravel road, Draco looked up at the house that Ginny grew up in and groaned. He could see Ron in the upstairs window. Before he could look for anywhere to hide, Ron turned and saw them walking up the road. When Draco looked back up at the window again, he groaned at the sight of the empty window.

"Ginny, Ron just saw us from his upstairs window" Draco said worried

"How do you know?" she asked, but before he could respond, Ron came storming out of the house, closely followed by Harry and Hermione

"Ginny. Why did you bring this ferret here?" he yelled causing the occupants of the house to come outside and see what was happening

"Yes Ginny. Why?" asked Arthur as he saw who Ron was referring to

Ginny was silent for a moment as she looked down at the ground, before a wave of confidence swept over her. She raised her head, stood up straight and squared her shoulders, preparing herself for the fight that was coming. What she didn't see was Draco smile at how dignified she looked and acted.

"He is my boyfriend Father" she said loud enough for everyone to hear her

"Excuse me?" her mother asked

"You all heard me. He is my boyfriend" she said glancing at all of them

"That can't be" he father said

"And why not?" asked Ginny sighing exasperated like she was talking to a child

"You are supposed to be with Harry" her mother said

Nobody saw what was coming. Before they knew it, Draco was trying with no avail to pull Ginny to him to calm her down. She had started yelling with such force that it made her entire family back up in fear.

"End up with Harry? You are all bloody fucking mad. Why would I want to be with him? He is nothing but a bloody ass hole. He wouldn't make me happy, he would make me miserable. We dated once and it was the worst. I had no freedom, he always had to be around me. You guys obviously care more about your respectability and his happiness more then my own happiness. I am with Draco and I have been for the past two years, and I have loved him every single moment of it. Now, he has given me the greatest gift ever. I am going to be a mother!" she screamed before she calmed down "Can you all except that?"

"No." responded Arthur and Molly at the same time as Ron

"Then you can't except me and I am no longer in the family" she said before turning around and walking back down the road "Come Draco, I wish to go back to your parents manor and help your mother and aunt with the designing of the nursery and other preparations she is planning for the birth. Oh she is right! There is just so much to do, and we don't have much time. But, you are the Malfoys, and the Malfoys, get whatever the Malfoys want."

Before Draco turned to run after her, he saw her whole family standing like statues with their mouths hanging open at her little rant. Smirking at them, he ran and met up with his fuming girlfriend. When he reached Ginny, he grabbed her and apparated them to the front entrance of the manor. Before he could pull her close to comfort her, she turned and made her way back to the family parlour. When she reached the door, she knocked once and waited for permission to enter. When it was granted, she entered and she walked straight to Narcissa and sat down on the vacated spot next to her.

"Narcissa, feel free to plan the baby shower however you want and invite whoever you want within reason" Ginny said

"But your mother-" Narcissa began

"Will have no right nor interest to help plan it as she, as well as the rest of my so called family, is not excepting Draco or the baby in the family. Therefore, the baby shower is all yours to plan Mrs. Malfoy. I don't want a single part of it. I wish to be surprised when I arrive to it. All I ask is that it isn't to over the top and that the guest list is close friends and family. I don't some strange person coming up to me to find out that they are a fourth cousin, twice removed. As well, I would like to help you plan and design the nurseries." Ginny said

"The meeting didn't go to well did it?" asked Lucius summoning a board game for the three men to play

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ginny sneering with such dislike that it made Lucius cringe "My _precious_ brother Ronald ruined it all before it could even begin to calmly explain anything"

"He saw us walking down the road towards their house and had the whole family out on the lawn before Ginny and I even entered the yard" Draco said in response to the questioning look from his father

For the next four hours, the men played the board games while the women planned and designed the nurseries. When it was finally time for them to go home, the six of them were gathered in the entrance so that they could say goodbye to the expecting parents. The coats were on, and the hugs were given, when Lucius dropped the bomb.

"Do you two know when you two will be getting married?" he asked


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Married?" asked Ginny curiously looking at Draco

"Father, I hadn't asked her yet" Draco said looking at him with a very pointed look "I will owl you later with the work information. Goodnight Mother, Aunt, Uncle"

Before Ginny could say another thing, Draco had apparated them back to her flat.

"You looked tired love, go and have a quick shower and I will make us some tea and bring it to your room" Draco said

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Because I know you Gin, and after what happened today at your parents, you need a good long cry and you won't do it when you know Blaise and Theo are home to hear you. The shower masks the sound. Go on. I'll cover for you with the boys" he said giving her a kiss after he was done whispering in her ear

After he had heard the water turn on, he summoned his house elf and told her to get some of the thorn-less roses from the Manor gardens to spread around Ginny's room as a surprise. Once that was done, he went into the kitchen to start making Ginny something to eat and drink. He was unaware of a presence other then him until he heard a voice.

"So who gets to be godfather?" Theo asked causing Draco to drop the spatula he was using

"Me or Theo?" Blaise asked

"No clue. But I do know that me and Gin are going to have more then one child, so even if you don't get to be the godfather with this one, then you will be the next time. Fair?" asked Draco as he turned to look at his best friends

"As long as we still get to be honorary uncles" Theo said

"Well, yes of course. The kid is going to need you two as uncles" Draco said sneering

"That is a lot of competition Dray. You sure a little kid is up for that?" asked Blaise

"With you two and Francis, the baby will only have three uncles" Draco said sitting down waiting for the spaghetti to be done "I don't see how that is going to be a lot of competition"

"What!" freaked Blaise and Theo automatically knowing that something had occurred with Ginny's family

"When Ginny and I went to 'The Burrow' to tell her parents, the Weasel King saw us from an upstairs window and before Ginny and I even got to the yard, he was outside yelling at her and the entire family was outside listening." Draco said "You can only imagine what happened next"

"Parents flipped when she told them everything?" asked Theodore

"You bet" Draco said "She is no longer accepted in her family"

"What ass holes" sneered Theo

"I'll say" responded Blaise as he stood and grabbed the cheese grater to grate up some mozzarella cheese for the pasta

"It doesn't really matter to me" she said from the doorway, causing all three of them to jump

"How can it not?" Draco asked with a raise of his eyebrow

"Because, now that I see how they acted because I am happy, I realize that they weren't a real family towards me. While I was in the shower, I started thinking about it before I started the crying as you told me to Dray, and I realized that they have acted resentful and sometimes down right hateful to me ever since Ron became friends with Harry and Hermione" she said grabbing some apple juice before sitting down at the kitchen table

"Still Gin." Theo said "What they did wasn't right"

"Granted. But they did it at their loss, not mine. I have you guys and your girlfriends and Draco's family. I'll be fine. I'm glad they ended up like this now rather then later. Now my children won't have to be associated with them. Ever." she said as Draco got up to stir the noodles and meat sauce.

"You have a very positive way of looking at this don't you?" laughed Blaise

"I suppose" she said calmly "Just because I am accepting it with ease does not mean that when I see them next, that I will be kind and forgiving. I will be a pure blood with a distaste for a blood traitors" she said with a smirk

"You should take lessons with my father Gin. He'll teach you to act like that towards them" Draco said

"Draco. Do you honestly think that Gin needs lessons?" Blaise asked

"Point" Draco said putting a plate of food in front of Ginny and commanding her to eat

After they finished eating, Ginny went to lie down for a bit, so Draco decided to go out for a bit and clear his head. As he apparated to Diagon Alley, he saw out of the corner of his eye a baby shop that had just opened. Curious, he went in to have a look around. As he walked around, he looked at everything he saw. Baths, clothes, diapers, bottles, strollers, swings, toys, cribs, diaper bags. He was starting to get a headache when he saw it. The most beautiful crib ever. It had antique look to it. It was cherry wood with a dark cherry stain to it. Along with the crib, it had a matching dresser, wardrobe and change table. Without thinking, he picked up the charge slips and took them to the counter. The girl at the counter looked up and shrieked when she saw it was him. He slapped down the charge slips and told her to tally them up and charge them to the Malfoy account and have them delivered to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible. As she was about to finish, he picked up a calendar and looked at it. "Track you Pregnancy" When he opened it and saw what it was, he smiled and added it to the charge slips. After having the calendar bagged, and being reassured that the furniture would be delivered to the manor sometime the next day, Draco left the store. He walked into the Flourish and Blotts and walked right back to the pregnancy aisle. He quickly picked out the books he needed and went to the counter to pay for his purchases. He stopped at the ice cream parlour and grabbed a tub of ice cream before apparating back to the apartment. When he entered, he saw a note taped to Ginny's bedroom door. Tearing it off the door he read it.

_Draco,_

_We thought we should leave you be with Ginny for the night. We will be at Daphne's if you need us._

_Blaise and Theo_

Smirking, at his friends intentions, he went into the kitchen and put the ice cream in the fridge before going to the writing desk and started to write a letter.

_Mother,_

_I have purchased a bedroom set for the baby. It ill be delivered tomorrow at some point. I want you to decorate the nursery in the west wing. Ginny does not know the gender of the child yet so neutrals will be best. Let the furniture inspire you._

_Love you,_

_Draco_

After he had sent the letter off with the owl, he went back into Ginny's room to find her till fast asleep. Smiling, he stripped down to just his boxers and climbed into bed next to her. No sooner had he pulled her close, did he fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and early for Ginny. She woke up and just layed in bed for a while. As she remembered back to what her family's reaction was, she sneered and got up and started to get dressed for the day. As she was getting out of the shower, she felt someone watching her. Clearing a spot in the foggy mirror, she saw Draco watching her from the door way.

"See something you like?" she spat in anger

"Yes" he said coming up to her "You"

Before she knew what was happening, Draco had grabbed her and carried her back to bed.

"Stay." he said "I brought you breakfast"

From out of nowhere, he produced a tray filled with french toast, bacon, eggs, and fruit.

"You cooked?" she asked in disbelieve

"Yes... Okay no." he said as she gave him a look "I was at the Manor this morning and got the elves to make a tray for me to bring back here"

"Figures" she said shaking her head

"Hey! You know it wasn't easy trying to decide on what to get them to make!" he exclaimed in defence

"Right..." she said as she took a bite of bacon

"Oh shush up Gin" he responded pouting as she returned his expression with a smirk

"Why were you at the manor?" she asked

"I went to get the files of all of the Malfoy properties" he responded "We really need to move into a place soon so that my mother can decorate the nursery"

"What are the choices?" she asked as she started picking grapes out of the bowl of fruit

"There is a house in Wales, two in England, and that doesn't include the Manor, and two in Ireland, as well as two in Scotland. We also have a number of houses in Europe and one in Australia. We may have other houses in other countries, but I have no knowledge of them since my father hates to travel. All you have to do is name the country" he replied handing her the folder

A comfortable silence fell over them as she read the file. Pulling two of the files out of the folder, she handed them to Draco.

"These two I like. They are close by to your parents manor so that if we need help, the travel distance isn't to far, but far enough away, your mother won't feel obligated to visit every day. The others seem more like holiday homes to me" she explained

One was a seven bedroom manor house in the Cotswolds, the other was a four bedroom cottage on the Dorset coast.

"Why don't we get the one in the Cotswolds and then when the baby and any other children we have are older, we can move to the Dorset coast. I don't want nor like the idea of having small children near the ocean." Draco said

"Sounds like a plan. When can we see it?" asked Ginny

"Today if you'd like." Draco said "Mother wants us to stop by the Manor at some point today."

"Did she mention a reason?" asked Ginny

"No. She was happy though" he replied

"I'll go get dressed then" she said as she began to stand up

"Don't even think about Ginevra. You need to eat first" Draco said metaphorically putting his foot down

Sighing, Ginny sat back down and started to eat the food that Draco had placed in front of her. After she had finished, she stood and refusing to listen to Draco's request that she remain in bed for a little bit, she walked into her closet and started to pull out her clothes for the day. She grabbed a pair of tailored black dress pants and a white long sleeved v-necked shirt. Charming her hair straight, she re entered her room to find Draco had cleared away the dishes and was laying on the bed waiting for her.

"I bought you something yesterday" he said when he saw her standing there

"Oh?" she replied

"Come sit and I will show you" he said patting the bed next to where he was lying

Once she was seated, he pulled out his purchases from the day before. She went through the bag and pulled out the books.

"A Magical What to Expect When Your Expecting. Naming Your Child: Magical Or No" she read "The Magical Mothers guide. The Magical Fathers guide. What are these for""

"I thought they might help. You can never be over prepared" he replied "But my favourite it this" he said as he showed her the calendar

"What is this?" she asked as she looked through the calendar

"It's a magical tracking calendar" he replied "My mother had one for me. Every important date that you go through in the pregnancy is recorded. Like your due date, the first time you feel the baby move, when we find out what we are having, the first time the baby kicks you. You keep it. It's like their first report card or something"

What he wasn't expecting was for her to cry. But when he looked up at her to see her reaction, she had tears cascading down her cheeks. Without thinking of why she would be crying, he pulled her close and held her until she pulled away.

"Don't we have to go see your parents?" she asked

"Yes. Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" he asked

"Because I never thought in a million years that you would be so sweet as too buy me these things" she said "Please don't be mad"

"Never" he replied as he pulled her in for a kiss

The kiss soon became more passionate and it took a heavy knock on the door to pull them out away from each other. Smiling slightly, she gracefully ran her wand of herself and Draco to tidy them up a bit before she went and opened the door. Standing in the door way was the one person she never thought she would see again.

Harry Potter was standing in her doorway. Sneering she backed away and closer to Draco.

"So it's true then. You turned me down because you were with this fucker?" he said walking in uninvited

"In order for me to have turned you down, then you would of had to have done something to turn down" she spat in anger

"I asked you out!" he said

"No, you asked me to come to a lunch where Ron and Hermione would be in attendance as well" she sneered "Now. Leave. I want nothing to do with you."

"But I am in love you" he said

"I don't love you" she sneered "I am in love with Draco. That is why I am marrying him, and having his child"

"But-" Harry began

"Leave us Potter. You are unwelcome here" Draco said as he stood so that he could stand behind Ginny

Mumbling something unintelligible, he turned and stalked out of the room. Before he was gone however, he called out.

"I will when you back Ginny. Even if it is the last thing I do" Harry called before he was gone in a sea of emerald green flames

After a moment of silence, Ginny turned towards Draco, and with a look of pure confidence, she spoke. She spoke with such sincerity that Draco felt his heart break a little at her words.

"I don't want to live here without you Dray, he doesn't make me feel save. Do you think your parents would mind if I moved into the Manor?" she asked

"Of course they won't" he said as he pulled her into a hug "Do you wish to go there now?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed "I don't want to be here any longer"

That was all he needed to hear. With a wave of his wand, her possessions were flying to the now open trunks that were lying on the ground just outside her room. As he shrunk the trunks to put into his pockets, she went out to the sitting room to write a note for Blaise and Theo. Leaving it on the kitchen table, he grabbed her hand and apparated them to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
